


Hear This Song And Remember

by Sokkas_First_Fangirl



Series: Once Upon A December (Anastasia AU) [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Reunions, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokkas_First_Fangirl/pseuds/Sokkas_First_Fangirl
Summary: Quietly and full of hope, he murmured, “Mom?”*In one world, Queen Angelina and King William perish in Salazar's invasion. In this one, they don't and they've been searching for their son for five years.And then they're interrupted by a pair of former servants at the theatre.OR: Yakko meets his parents.
Relationships: Angelina Warner & William Warner & Yakko Warner & Wakko Warner & Dot Warner, Angelina Warner/William Warner, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, Pinky & Yakko Warner, The Brain & Yakko Warner
Series: Once Upon A December (Anastasia AU) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095389
Comments: 18
Kudos: 75





	Hear This Song And Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Indulge my bullshit, this is what happens when I watch Tangled 🤷  
> This started out as a small drabble on tumblr and when I went to expand on it, it sort of spiraled into this instead. Only a one-shot, but I figured everyone needs a break from the angst of the main series
> 
> Songs I listened to while writing this:  
> Little Wonders, by Rob Thomas  
> Once Upon A December, from Anastasia  
> Right Here, by Ashes Remain  
> Flares, by The Script  
> King, by Lauren Aquilina  
> Lavender's Blue, from Cinderella  
> All Is Found, from Frozen 2  
> You'll Be In My Heart, from Tarzan

__

_“Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you; let it shine until you feel it all around you, and I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn to we'll get by. It's the heart that really matters in the end.”_ \- Rob Thomas

  
  
  


Angelina couldn’t say she was too surprised to be interrupted at the theatre; boys claiming to be Yakko arrived at all hours of the day, and it wouldn’t be too difficult to find out where the royal family was.

All the same, she bit back a sigh. She just wanted one night, one quiet night to take her mind off all the tragedies of her life, to give Wakko and Dot something to smile about. Was that so much to ask?

But Heloise guided two white mice forward; odd little mice, with almost toonish features. One with pink eyes, one with blue; one with a surprisingly round head and one with buck teeth.

She knew them, didn’t she? They were achingly familiar, she could have sworn-

The smaller mouse caught her gaze, and Angelina felt like she’d been struck on the head.

These mice had worked in the palace. That smaller mouse…

“It’s _you,_ ” she gasped, jumping to her feet. William looked lost, but Wakko’s mouth hung open.

“You saved us,” Angelina said quietly. She smiled in relief to know he had survived; he’d done a brave thing that night, a very brave thing indeed and she’d been certain Salazar’s men had killed him for it. They’d escaped into the tunnel only seconds before the soldiers burst into Yakko’s room…

At the thought, her ears drooped.

_Yakko._

“Your Majesties,” the little mouse said, bowing low. “Your Highnesses. If I may trouble you for a few moments of your time?”

“Of course,” William said. “The Brain, wasn’t it?”

The mouse looked surprised, but nodded. “And my associate, Pinky.”

“How may we help you, gentlemen?” Angelina asked, smoothing down a crease in her gown. That mouse had saved her life, had saved William and Scratchy; he’d saved her children. It was her own fault, her own failing grip that lost Yakko. 

_This mouse did a better job than you did,_ a voice in her mind hissed.

The Brain’s eyes flickered to Wakko and Dot, to Scratchy and Heloise, then back to Angelina and William. Pinky was gaping at Wakko and Dot- specifically, he seemed to be looking at their necklaces.

“I will understand if you do not believe us,” Brain said. “But we have found your son, Prince Yakko. He’s just outside the door.”

She had to close her eyes, to brace herself. She was more inclined to believe Brain than a stranger from Anvilania, but five years of crushed hope left their marks. She refused to give up on Yakko, she would search for her son until the day she died; damn the throne and damn the crown, she wanted her _child_ back.

What were the odds that a pair of former servants would find her son? What were the odds that the mouse who saved them that night would bring Yakko home?

It sounded too good to be true. Too easy.

But Brain pulled a little white-wrapped bundle from his hammerspace and held it out. With a shaking hand, William took it and unwrapped it.

It was the music box. _Yakko’s_ music box.

Her throat tightened and she looked at the closed door with a new, frantic energy. Was it possible? Was it really going to be this easy? Was her son really just outside?

“You’re certain?” she asked, voice cracking. “I need you to be certain before we go any further.”

“There is not a doubt in my mind, Your Majesty,” Brain said. “He knew how you escaped and-”

Pinky cut him off, pointing at Wakko and Dot. “He has that necklace,” he said.

Dot clutched her own pendant, looking at Angelina and William with hope in her lovely eyes. Wakko’s ears stood on end as he leaned over the back of his chair, staring at the two mice like he was trying to read their minds, to sniff out any possible deception.

Any other time, she would have Heloise or Scratchy interview the boy and his escorts before agreeing to see him; but Brain had the music box, this boy had the necklace. 

“He thinks his name is Elo,” Brain said. “He didn’t remember anything until recently; he still thinks he’s imagining things, or dreaming.”

William let out a tiny, distressed groan and Angelina felt her heart crack at the very idea. Was it truly possible that her baby didn’t remember her?

But wouldn’t that explain why he hadn’t come home?

She looked at the music box, ignoring how Heloise stared at her; she ignored Scratchy’s cautious expression. She focussed on William and how he held the music box as gently as he’d ever held their children. She focussed on Wakko and Dot, and the hope in their eyes.

And then, before she could react, Wakko darted across the room and flung the door open.

She took one look at the boy in the doorway and her breath left her, tears sprang to her eyes.

_Oh,_ was all she could think.

He was such a tiny thing, though obviously taller than Yakko had been at nine-years-old. He fidgeted with a necklace on a thin gold chain, an exact replica of Wakko and Dot’s necklaces. He had the right ears and tail, the same fur and red nose. A handsome little lad in a black suit, he flinched back from Wakko, looking at him with wide black eyes.

He had her eyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Elo was eavesdropping, though who could blame him? Pinky and Brain were talking to _the King and Queen,_ to the Prince and Princess, trying to convince them to speak with Elo. He had to hear this. He had to know if he should even bother getting his hopes up that they’d talk to him.

But to his shock, Queen Angelina and King William _knew_ Brain.

_“You saved us,”_ Angelina said. Elo frowned, leaning against the wall. Brain sure hadn’t mentioned _that._

His chest felt tight and he couldn’t keep still, fidgeting with his necklace and bouncing on the spot. 

He felt like he was going crazy. He felt like Angelina’s voice was familiar, and William’s. He closed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts straightened out. In just a few moments, he’d see them- or he wouldn’t. It was down to them to decide.

The idea of walking away without seeing them frightened him more than he wanted to admit.

He _knew_ their voices. Why did he know their voices? Was he just kidding himself?

And then the door was flung open and Elo flinched back.

Prince Wakko stared up at him, his tongue poking from his mouth. The little prince’s eyes lit up and he gave a tiny, awed gasp.

“Mum!” he called over his shoulder, tail wagging. _“Mum!”_

“Wakko, sweetheart, come here,” Nurse said. Elo couldn’t look away from Wakko and Wakko didn’t move.

Being near him made Elo dizzy. He really must have been losing his mind from the anxiety of it all, because he could have sworn he remembered-

_Letting Wakko cling to him during a check-up. Running down the halls, away from their tutors. Hiding under their parents’ bed to avoid bath time. Holding Wakko close during a storm, letting his little brother seek safety from the thunder and lightning in his room and singing their lullaby until Wakko stopped shaking._

Wakko took his hand, snapping Elo out of it. The Prince was beaming.

“It’s you,” he whispered.

“I...Uuuuhhh…” Elo winced, knowing he should probably bow or something; he should say hello, explain himself, _introduce_ himself at least; they were all watching him. Scratchansniff was unabashedly gaping and Nurse smiled at him gently; Princess Dot clutched a necklace, staring at him without blinking. Pinky smiled at him, tears in his eyes and Brain nodded in silent encouragement. Wakko was still holding his hand, looking at Elo like he’d hung the sun in the sky.

And, standing by their chairs, were the King and Queen.

William stood a little behind Angelina, one comforting hand on her back. Angelina held her hands to her chest, her eyes wet with tears.

Wakko pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them.

Elo felt frozen as the King and Queen stared at him. He twisted his necklace around his hand, flipping the pendant around; frozen as he was, he couldn’t look away from them.

His head was spinning, his heart was pounding. He _knew_ them, he knew them, _he knew them._ He-

_He was sitting on a horse in front of William, holding the reins uncertainly. “Easy does it, Yak,” William said. “There we go, atta boy.”_

  
  
  


_He was dancing with Angelina, balancing on her feet as she spun them around._

  
  
  


_William tossed him in the air, grinning as he laughed._

  
  
  


_Angelina bent down to kiss his forehead. “I love you, little one.”_

He blinked, tears stinging his eyes before he could try to fight them back.

Angelina took a step forward.

“Yakko?”

_William was reading from a book of fairytales, his voice quiet and steady. He leaned against William’s arm, looking at the pictures._

  
  
  


_Angelina held him close and sang; “On the wind, ‘cross the sea, hear this song and remember…”_

_He joined in; “Soon you’ll be home with me, once upon a December.”_

He remembered- he _remembered._

As Angelina paused, watching him, Yakko hummed the lullaby under his breath; very softly at first, then louder. He didn’t even realise he was singing out loud at first.

  
  
  
  
  
  


His face crumpled when she said his name. Pinky sniffed loudly and to Angelina it felt like the world fell away. She wasn’t aware of anyone or anything else, but the child in front of her. _Her_ child.

Fourteen and tiny; fourteen and frightened, fourteen and brave to have made it all the way here.

Slowly, she walked forward. She couldn’t look away from him, she was afraid to even blink. What if she looked away and he vanished? What if this was all a dream? What if she moved too quickly and frightened him away?

But he didn’t run from her. He stayed where he was, looking up at her with those big black eyes, eyes like hers, a face like William’s. He hummed so quietly that at first she didn’t hear him, but he got louder and louder, his smile growing.

He sang in a voice she knew all too well.

_“On the wind, ‘cross the sea…”_

Angelina smiled, her laugh verging on a sob; a tear slipped down her cheek. _“Hear this song and remember.”_

Yakko took a step forward, smiling in earnest now. _“Soon you’ll be home with me.”_

They sang the last line together, slowly approaching each other; _“Once upon a December.”_

He stopped in front of her. Her hand shook as she reached out and gently cupped his face with her hand, holding it against his cheek, holding him in place as she took him in. 

_It’s him. It’s him, it’s Yakko, he’s come home._

She was about to say his name again when he spoke. Quietly and full of hope, he murmured, “Mom?”

It broke what was left of her fragile calm.

Angelina flung her arms around him, sobbing and laughing.

_Mom._ None of the others had called her that. It had been _Mother,_ or _my lady,_ and _Queen Angelina._ As if Yakko, her Yakko, had ever been so formal a day in his life, as if she’d want him to call her all that.

His skinny arms wrapped around her, he was shaking, crying, and Angelina held him tightly, holding him as close as she could in her arms where it was safe.

William hurried over; a strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and William’s hand brushed over Yakko’s fur. He peered up at them, smiling helplessly.

“Hi,” Yakko said, voice cracking.

William laughed shakily and oh so fondly. Without a word, he held onto them both, sandwiching Yakko in between them. Sobbing, Dot ran over and flung herself at them, nearly knocking them down clinging to Yakko. Wakko was stuck between Dot and William, his tail wagging; tears poured down his cheeks as he smiled at Yakko.

Scratchy sniffled and dabbed at his eyes. Heloise reclaimed her seat, smiling wider than Angelina had ever seen her. Pinky sobbed, hands clapped over his mouth. Brain alone didn’t cry, but he watched them with a smile; he looked much less harsh than before.

Angelina held an arm out and Scratchy and Heloise hurried over. Pinky was right on their heels and he quickly climbed up Yakko’s side and settled on her son’s shoulder. Brain stayed where he was, but when Angelina smiled at him, hand still outstretched, he seemed to realise she meant him too; he approached more cautiously, but he sat on Yakko’s free shoulder. He patted her son’s skinny shoulder fondly.

_“Thank you,”_ William said fervently. “Thank you for bringing my son home.”

Angelina looked at Heloise. “You knew,” she accused, smiling.

“I suspected,” Heloise admitted. She beamed down at Yakko. “I believed him.”

Dot’s sobs died down and she was wrapped around Yakko like a monkey. Wakko’s tail wagged so quickly it was a blur.

Yakko kept looking around at them all like he couldn’t believe this was real; Angelina quite knew the feeling. She felt like she was dreaming herself. Surely this was all a lovely, beautiful dream? She’d wake up in bed with William, and Yakko would be gone again…

But she didn’t wake up. She held Yakko in her arms, refusing to let him go, or even take a step back. Yakko still clung to her, with Dot draped over his back. Wakko clung to Yakko’s arm and he beamed up at Angelina.

“Mum, it’s _Yakko,_ ” he said.

“It is, baby,” Angelina laughed tearfully. “It’s Yakko.”

William was hurrying around the box and gathering everyone’s cloaks and coats. “Come along,” he said. “We’re going home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yakko was used to waking up surrounded by other people. He’d slept on a damp floor, huddled together with the other kids for warmth.

This was very different.

He woke up on an absolutely massive bed, in a beautiful warm room. He woke up squished between Wakko and Dot, his _siblings._ He woke up with Angelina and William on either side of the bed, both of them with an arm flung over their children. Angelina’s hand still rested on top of his head.

Dot was snoring right in his ear. Wakko’s head rested on his chest. William snored as well; funnily enough, he snored more quietly than Dot.

As soon as Yakko shifted, Angelina woke up.

Slowly, she sat up; her free hand stroked the top of his head, smoothing down his fur.

“Good morning, little one,” she said quietly, so as not to wake the others.

Yakko smiled at her, a little shyly, a little awkwardly.

“Morning, Mom.”

Her eyes lit up, her smile nearly split her face in half. She leaned down to bump their noses together, nuzzling until he laughed.

Angelina had said it hundreds of times last night, and she said it again now; “I love you, darling. I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> ✨Fluff✨  
> This is all Tangled's fault, honestly
> 
> Thanks for reading 💕


End file.
